


Sneaky

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: kinktober [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Prompt was "Almost Getting Caught"!





	Sneaky

Xavier had gone inside to get some snacks and gas for his van. You were hoping he would be back soon, because the moment he got out, Montana was pulling your shorts down. 

"Took him long enough, I was ready to fuck you the moment he turned to us. Show him who _really_ owns this pussy," she laughed dryly. Having witnessed Xavier flirting with you for a good hour was all she needed to give in to her temptations. "Tell me, whose pussy is this? Who owns it,"

"M-Montana, it's yours, all yours. You own it!" you moaned, instantly covering your mouth when she pulled your breasts out of your tank top. Slapping your thigh hard, "Spread your legs, gonna make _my_ pussy come." 

You watched as she grabbed the blanket from the side, and as she draped it over both of you, Xavier was heading back. "He's still gotta pump gas, can you stay quiet?"

"Yes, 'Tana!" You gasped. 

The two of you were spooning, her hand lazily rubbing your clit. You were embarrassed just thinking about Xavier, and what his reaction would be. Finally, Montana slid a finger into you, usually you'd try to keep eye contact with her - she loved it, and so did you. But at that very moment, all you could think about was not getting caught.

"You're so soaked, tell me, did _I_ do this to you? Or did Xavier and his flirting do this?" she asked, kissing the side of your neck. Turning your head for you, Montana made sure your eyes were on her, and only her. "Are you going to come with just finger in your pussy? Such a pathetic slut, but all mine." she laughed as you felt your orgasm building up.

As Xavier opened the car door, your orgasm hit, but Montana held her free hand to your mouth. Sliding in two fingers, she made sure that he wouldn't hear you. "What're you guys doing back there?" he asked, looking through his mirror.

"Taking a nap, we've still got an hour and a half to go until we're at the camp. When did Ray and the rest of the group say they were coming up?" 

She pushed a second finger into you, fucking you through your orgasm. 

"He said they're leaving at seven," 

"Perfect." she said, before turning back to you. She whispered, "Let's see how many times I can make you come in an hour and a half. Better be quiet."

You were in for a very long ride.


End file.
